Escucha bien, Reina Frigga
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Una imagen dice más que mil palabras" del foro "La Torre Stark". - La reina Frigga baja a las raíces del gran fresno Yggdrasil, a preguntar a las tres Nornas que controlan el destino, cuál será el final de su hijo Loki.
**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de este fic pertenecen a Marvel y a la mitología nórdica.**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí vengo con otro fic para otro reto. En este caso había que elegir una imagen y escribir algo basado en ella. Mi imagen está en la portada de este fic, y se supone que es la reina Frigga frente a las tres Nornas que controlan el destino en la mitología nórdica, que vienen a ser como las Moiras de la mitología griega.**

 **Está escrito en forma de verso pero con rima libre (una cosa medio rara, pero meh). Prepárense para sufrir.**

 **Mientras leen esto, les RECOMIENDO MUCHO escuchar las músicas (búsquenlas con el título tal cual lo puse yo, en YouTube):**

 ** _Future World Music - Dream Chasers_**

 ** _West One Music - Fantasy Chorale_**

 _ **Epic Legendary Heroic Intense Music Mix - 1hr 40m Long! Mix #2**_

 _ **Audiomachine - When It All Falls Down (Epic Emotional Dramatic)**_

 _ **Arn Andersson & Nights Amore - Farewell Life (Emotional Sad Orchestral)**_

 _ **John Dreamer - Rise**_

* * *

 ** _Este fic participa en el Reto #14: "Una imagen dice más que mil palabras" del foro "La Torre Stark"._**

* * *

Hacía frío bajo las raíces,

Las raíces del gran fresno Yggdrasil,

Bajo las raíces de los mundos,

Hacía frío cuando la reina bajó.

Sus cabellos de oro centelleaban en la sombra,

La sombra y la niebla,

Bajo las raíces, en donde están las Nornas.

Urd, llaman a la primera,

Verdandi, la del medio,

Skuld la más joven.

"¿A qué has venido, reina?

¿Para qué perturbas nuestro silencio?

Sabes que nuestros tapices

No mostramos a sus dueños.

Sabes que el pasado, el presente y el futuro

Siempre son oscuros."

Así hablaron las tres, una sobre otra, con la misma voz.

Y respondió la reina,

Con rostro de mármol,

Pero aquel dolor eterno en sus ojos:

"No es mi destino el que he venido a ver.

Hay una persona,

Hay un dios,

De cabellos oscuros y ojos de esmeralda,

Un hijo amado de otra sangre,

Alguien con corazón negro

Que se ha ganado mi amor.

No seáis duras,

No neguéis a una madre.

Sólo decidme,

¿Va él a morir?"

Y con la misma voz, las tres respondieron,

Y trajeron sus palabras un dolor de siglos:

"Entre cadenas estará él,

Condenado para siempre,

Sin ver tu rostro.

Grande será la rabia

Malhadadas sus palabras,

Indicará el camino correcto

A aquel que no debe saberlo.

Frío será el acero,

Dura será la mano,

Grande será el daño.

Una pira de fuego

Será el destino de tu cuerpo, reina.

Lágrimas de hielo

Llorará el príncipe

En la oscuridad de la celda.

Su hermano clamará por ayuda,

Su hermano no confía,

No en él.

Pero hay algo en que confía:

Confía en su rabia.

El príncipe ya no llorará,

Un corazón duro

Y negro

De odio

De hielo

Crecerá en su pecho.

Muerte engañada

Padre asesinado

En la pira el nombre del príncipe escrito estará,

Pero no es su cuerpo el que ahí reposará.

Sonreirá tras la máscara,

Tras el rostro falso de un rey amado,

Y todos creerán que el príncipe ha muerto,

Y nadie lo llorará.

Y ahí, en la oscuridad de los aposentos,

Bajo la luz dorada de una vela,

Caerá la nieve,

Y leerá viejos manuscritos,

Manuscritos y runas,

Buscando aquel hechizo,

Enterrado en la sabiduría de su pueblo,

Pueblo de gigantes,

Pueblo de magos,

Pueblo de muerte,

Pueblo de sacrificio,

Buscando el hechizo,

Que cambie su alma

Por la de alguien amado,

Por el alma de una reina.

Pasarán los años,

El hechizo seguirá oculto,

Pero en el reino de hielo estará la respuesta.

Bajo toda esa nieve,

Bajo toda esa escarcha,

Yacerá el hechizo,

La brujería,

La nigromancia.

Y el príncipe lo aprenderá de memoria,

Tanto que podría recitarlo dormido,

Porque su vida depende de eso,

Porque su vida no vale nada

Comparada con la de la reina.

E irá al campo verde,

Una noche,

Bajo las estrellas,

Cuando los astros cubren toda la extensión

De aquel firmamento donde ella se disolvió

Formando aquella estrella.

Círculos de runas,

Romperán la solidez del verde,

No habrá luna,

Pero las estrellas darán toda la luz,

Desenvainará la daga,

Dibujará el hechizo en la hoja de plata,

Y oirás sus palabras, reina del Valhalla,

Y no tendrás voz para detenerlo.

Escucharás los versos del príncipe,

Oirás aquellas frases,

Oscuras,

Poderosas,

Que arrebatan el poder de las manos de la muerte,

Serás testigo del sacrificio,

Testigo del trato,

Un alma por otra,

Un trato sellado con sangre.

Mudo será tu grito,

Mientras las estrellas siguen su danza vertiginosa,

Se teñirá la hierba,

Se teñirá el acero,

Todo de escarlata.

Magia ancestral,

De sacrificio,

De suicidio,

El poder de una vida súbitamente quitada,

Para traer a otra que hace tiempo ha sido apagada.

Las puertas de Hel estarán abiertas

Para aquel corazón oscuro

Que no murió en batalla

Y tu alma, reina, bajará del salón dorado

Donde las huestes esperan el fin de los tiempos

Y sentirás de nuevo el aliento,

Sentirás aquel familiar y olvidado

Latido en tu pecho,

Y verás las estrellas de nuevo,

En el silencio de la noche,

Y tenderás la mano,

Yaciendo en la hierba,

Y se encontrarán tus dedos,

Con los del príncipe de hielo,

Pero el calor de su sangre,

Habrá abandonado sus venas,

Porque te lo habrá regalado a ti, reina."

Se hizo el silencio,

Bajo las raíces de Yggdrasil,

En silencio quedaron las Nornas,

En silencio se retiró la reina.

Volvió al palacio de oro,

Allí la esperaba el príncipe,

Sentado en el balcón,

Salió a su encuentro con una sonrisa:

"¡Madre! ¿Dónde te habías ido?"

Y ella sonrió, ocultando su dolor,

Del mismo modo que tendría que hacerlo por años,

Y respondió:

"A ningún lado, querido,

Sólo vamos adentro,

Tengo hambre,

Avisa a tu hermano que está preparada la cena,

¿Y dónde está tu padre?

¿Lo has visto?

Vamos,

Que se hace tarde,

Y oscurece,

Y debemos estar en familia…

Mientras podamos."

* * *

 **Ahora mis amigas me odian por haber escrito esto, pero es el precio a pagar por ser escritora, y lo acepto.**

 **Dicen que es demasiado triste y que soy sádica. Pero un secreto no tan secreto: cuando lo leo, yo también sufro.**

 **Espero que no me odien.**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
